


Home

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Guardian Angels [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bruce is a good daddy, tony is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a sentence Bruce Banner never thought he'd say - Life was perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home  
Summary: This was a sentence Bruce Banner never thought he'd say - Life was perfect

When Robert Bruce Banner often woke up in the morning nowadays, he often had to check he wasn't dreaming. He had a ring on his finger and a beautiful wife in his bed. He grinned, watching Darcy sleep.  
Darcy was everything to him and put up with all his bullshit. She was so sexy; a smile that could kill creeped on her lips because she knew Bruce was watching her like he always did.

"Morning, Fluffy" she grinned as he captured her lips and she leant up into his embrace, loving the strong arms around her.  
"Good morning, gorgeous. You okay?"  
Darcy chuckled against his lips and purred  
"Do you know what day it is?" She asked.  
Bruce looked at his phone - September 23rd. He looked shocked for a moment before he counted down on his fingers, expecting something to happen and grinned when it did

When Bruce got to one, a little girl burst through their bedroom door, squealing at the top of her lungs before bouncing on the bed, a smile broke out on his face  
"Its my birthday!" The little girl squealed  
"We know it is baby, you okay this morning?" Darcy asked, kissing her  
She nodded and grinned at Bruce

"Daddy, daddy, daddy are you gonna get up? You promised we could play today." She babbled, she was only young  
She squealed when Bruce pulled her into a hug and kissed her.  
"Daddy!" She laughed "You promised I could be like you. I wanna see the labs!! Pwetty please?"

Bruce shook his head, smirking. She was irresistible, just like her mother and he couldn't say no. His baby was going to be spoiled.  
It was funny really, Bruce never thought he'd have a family because of who he was and now? Now he had everything he ever dreamed off  
Hand in hand with Darcy, he got dressed and the special day got started - accompanied by a golden retriever Uncle Tony got her. But the best thing was seeing his daughter's smile and hearing her laugh

He wouldn't trade this life for the world. Life was perfect and he had his family to share his love with. He had finally found what he'd been looking for - a place he could call home


End file.
